That's My Pretty Girl
by seta citara
Summary: Cantik. Kata yang sangat klise, semua orang punya presepsi masing-masing tentang cantik, karena tidak ada kesepakatan pasti itulah, cantik bukan anggota himpunan matematika yang kebenarannya absolut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Tittle : Pretty**

**Pairing : KakaHina**

**Warning : typo berserakan, gaje, abal, ga menarik, kritik saran are welcome**

**Ini entah disebut apa, just one shoot.**

**Saya tidak pernah menulis NaruHina, jadi jika yang tidak suka silahkan minggir jauh2.  
.**

Happy reading

Cantik. Kata yang sangat klise, semua orang punya presepsi masing-masing tentang cantik, karena tidak ada kesepakatan pasti itulah, cantik bukan anggota himpunan matematika yang kebenarannya absolut. Namun cantik bagiku, seperti saat aku memandang gadis dengan surai indigo membelai punggungnnya. Cantik saat dia dengan takut-takut memegangi sosok identik dengannya, cantik saat dia begitu gugup memainkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan dada, cantik saat kulihat sorot khawatir dalam iris lavendernya memandang dunia, cantik begitu malu untuk hanya sekedar melihat sekelilingnya, memilih berkutat pada pikiran kekhawatirannya yang tak kunjung sirna. Dia terus menoleh kearah lift tempat kembarannya pergi, berharap segera kembali.

Cantik saat kulihat kekhawatiran membuatnya menggigit bibir berkali-kali, mengintip adakah ancaman yang dapat membuatnya merana, jarinya memainkan lembaran kertas, berharap rasa takutnya lenyap, mata itu fokus pada deret alphabet yang disusun rapih menuliskan kalimat-kalimat sarat makna.

Bibirnya bergetar tanpa mampu menutupi kegelisahan. Hatinya semrawut menatap lift. Saat lift itu terbuka, bola matanya membesar menangkap sosok identik, rasa takutnya sirna berganti kelegaan, sang penenang tiba, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu khawatir, tidak ada satu kecacatanpun yang kutemukan dari analisis sempurnaku atas dirinya, tidak pada rupa anggunnya, tidak dengan penampilannya yang menunjukkan dia sangat terawat, tidak juga dengan uang yang mungkin membuatnya minder, karena barang yang dikenakannya walaupun terlihat casual, namun aku tahu itu barang branded.

Mungkin dia bisu? Selama ini yang kulihat hanya ekspresi-ekspresi ketakutannya, jika ya, jelas itu beralasan, ingin kubuktikan asumsiku, berharap aku salah. Aku masih tidak berani mendekatinya, mengamati gadis itu sekarang sudah menjadi rutinitasku, rutinitas mingguan. Melihatnya tak pernah berubah, selalu menunjukkan kekisruhan hati, sama sepertiku. Membuatku terhibur.

Hinata, kini kutahu namanya, nama seorang gadis yang memerangkapku pada sejuta spekulasi, asumsi,dan afeksi. Gadis yang selalu bersama kakaknya itu punya satu kekurangan, yaitu tidak punya tunangan, usia 19 tahunnya tak mampu melatih wajahnya untuk tenang, entah apa yang dia khawatirkan, apalagi jika sang penjaga sudah menjauhinya, matanya seperti ingin menangis, ah, Hinata andai saja aku yang kau pandang begitu.

Sejak setahun lalu aku memandanginya, di pojok yang sama tempatku berpura-pura membaca. Kuulangi rutinitas seperti biasa, membuka majalah khusus dewasa, mencuri-curi pandang lewat lembaran yang kubuka, ia selalu ada di korner yang sama, Novel Sastra. Tempat itu hanya terlihat jelas dari korner ini, untung Hinata tidak melihatku, melihat lelaki berumur sepertiku yang jadi stalker untuk sekedar curi-curi pandang seperti anak muda, kalau iya, maka harga diriku bisa ambruk.

Bagaimana bisa majalah yang menyajikan kemolekan tubuh para yanke itu dilewatkan, entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, semakin ditutup semakin menarik, dan itu hanya ada pada Hinata. Hinata menoleh gelisah, merasakan pandangan tajam di punggunya, kepalanya bergerak, dia melihatku mencuri-curi pandang, dia menggigit bibir, aku berpura-pura membaca.

Begitu kulirikkan mata, seorang Hyuga sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Kakashi senpai, sedang apa?" tanya kembaran Hinata. Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, aku tentu saja sedang membaca, kau bersama siapa Neji?" mantan adik kelasku itu menatap tajam.

"Orang yang kau pandangi dari tadi." Lugas sekali, kebiasaan Hyuga. Untung kau baru tahu sekali, aku malu mengakui sudah berkali-kali aku memandanginya.

"Oh, gadis itu adikmu?" Neji jenius Hyuga itu mengangguk. Tatapannya mengatakan _'mau apa kau?'_

"Adikmu itu…. Buatku saja ya?" Neji melotot, menjengit sengit, entah apa yang mengisi otaknya.

"Tidak, cari yang lain saja," Hyuga berlalu, aku reflex memegangi pundaknya,

"Kenalkan aku ya?" Neji mengendikkan bahu, ada raut kesal di wajahnya, aku menangkupkan kedua tangan tanda memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu buku kotor yang kau pegang, bisa pingsan dia melihatmu." Neji nyinyir, aku melirik icha-icha-ku, terlalu berat melepaskan buku ini, demi apapun, ini pengarang favoritku. Akhirnya kurelakan buku itu teronggok di tempat biasa.

Mata itu menyiratkan rasa takut dan malu yang jelas, begitu kami berdua mendatanginya yang sedang menikmati sastra.

"Dia, stalkermu ini adalah kakak kelasku," aku bersumpah mendengar Neji setengah mengejekku, masa bodoh, yang terpenting bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang tergurat di wajah innocent itu.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hatake Kakashi desu" aku mengulurkan tangan, Hinata merona, memandang tanganku yang menggantung beberapa lama sebelum aku menariknya dan meletakkan kembali ke kantong.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kau takut ya? Tenang. Walaupun dia membaca icha-icha, memakai masker, dan punya rambut aneh berwarna perak, dia lumayan baik.." apa maksudnya? Lumayan baik? Hey, seenaknya saja menghina seleraku atas buku itu, dan lagi, ayahku ini dari London, jangan salahkan aku punya rambut indah ini. Hinata mengangguk-angguk kecil karena ucapan Neji.

"Nah, berhubung aku masih mencari buku di lantai tiga, aku titipkan sebentar Hinata padamu," aku merasa beruntung hari ini, Neji menatapku, "Jangan macam-macam!" tepuknya di bahuku. Adik kelas yang menyebalkan.

Hinata menekuri tiap jengkal kata di bukunya, namun aku tahu itu hanya sia-sia, itu ekspresi kegugupannya yang lain, apalagi semeja dengan orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah menguntit. Aku berdehem, menetralisir tenggorokanku, berharap mendapat ketenangan sebelum kulancarkan aksiku.

"Hm, kenapa kau begitu terlihat gugup?" mendengar pertanyaanku gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya, memandang mataku, pipinya merona.

"A-Aku… ti-tidak ta-hu.." ujarnya patah-patah, aku mengangguk. Aku ingin sekali bilang bahwa aku terapis yang bisa menebak sebab dari kegugupannya, dan ingin kukatakan bahwa aku bisa menyembuhkannya, untuk sekedar medapatkan kesempatan, namun aku pikir itu cara yang bodoh.

"Aku tahu terapi yang tepat.." ujarku ponggah, Hinata menatapku perlahan, mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang bagai lonceng kecil.

"Jangan, coba mem-be-tulkanku, a-ku ti-dak rusak" dengan susah payah dia bicara, aku mengangguk,menyadari dia punya selera bagus dalam musik.

"Don't try to fix me coz I'm not broken, Hello, Evanescence right?" dia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Hatake-san tahu? aku jadi malu" ada senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya, tentu saja aku tahu, kau selalu mendengarkannya disini.

Gemas sekali melihatnya malu-malu, tetapi saat dewi fortuna hendak melemparkan panah, gangguan datang.

"Arigato senpai" Neji berlalu membawa adiknya serta. Seminggu lagi ya? Bertemu dengannya disini? Rasanya akan sangat lama.

.

.

Buku yang hampir seperti napas untukku ini kehilangan pesona dihadapan gadis itu, ah, Kakashi, tidak malu? Ingat sekarang usiamu, 27! Akan seperti pedofili kalau kau menginginkannya.

Dia memang cantik, setiap orang cantik dengan caranya sendiri, dia terlihat sangat indah dimataku, cantik memang karunia, namun yang menentukan cantik itu bukan hanya kulit lahir saja, Hinata, aku akui aku sangat tertarik pada sikapnya, itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan, gadis rapuh.

Begitu banyak wanita cantik lahir, ketika menentukan mereka cantik atau tidak, maka ajaklah bicara, akan keluar sifat aslinya, ceplas-ceploskah, ceroboh, berisik, apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya menggambarkan dirinya, karena kecantikan lahir hanya kulit setebal 5 centi, maka yang menentukan sebenarnya adalah kepribadian. Hinata? Tipe kecantikan yang sangat kusuka, begitu polos dan pemalu, aku jadi ingin menjahilinya.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah hampir habis, aku harus segera kembali kekantorku, aku melewati etalase-etalase yang menyajikan berbagai benda-benda kebutuhan wanita, aku tertarik melihat kalung yang dipajang, berwarna perak, tipis serupa benang, dengan bandul berbentuk bulat, sederhana, entah kenapa kakiku melangkah masuk untuk membelinya. Aku bersiul merepresentasikan kesenanganku, sepertinya hari-hari bujangku harus berakhir.

Aku masih menatap etalase, melihat hal yang mungkin menarik, dan benar saja, kulihat pemandangan menarik, Hinata sedang duduk di suatu coffee shop, sendirian, catat! Mataku mencari-cari mana kembar sialnya, namun tak kutemukan, tapi Hinata tak mungkin berani sendiri, apa penilaianku terhadapnya salah?

Kakiku melangkah maju, menyantroni tempat duduknya, barulah kusadari, dia memmang tidak sendiri, bangku di depannya terisi oleh bocah kuning yang mengesalkan, Naruto. Aku ragu-ragu melangkahkan kaki, apa alasan yang kupunya jika ingin menegurnya?

Ah masa bodoh dengan jam kantor itu, masa bodoh dengan alasan, aku tiba di meja itu, Hinata menatapku, dan Naruto mencibir.

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?, kulihat kursi lain sudah terisi," tanpa ada jawaban aku duduk di samping pak kusir #plak! Hinata maksudnya.

"Ngapain senpai kesini, jam kantormu sudah habis tuh!" sial! Naruto no Baka! Kenapa dia harus membocorkan rahasiaku? Tetapi bukan Kakashi jika tidak bisa stay cool.

"Apa tidak boleh mengunjungi gadis cantik di etalase? Aku jadi ingin membelinya.." Hinata memainkan ujung blouse biru mudanya.

"Ka-kalian, saling kenal" dia masih menunduk,

"Tch, tentu saja, dia kan kakak kelasku di Kyoto university, dan dia sangan menyebalkan!" Naruto sepertinya masih marah dengan kejadian saat ospek.

"Kau tahu Hinata, dia ini menyuruhku menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis yang mengerikan! Dan setelah saat itu aku dikejarnya terus!" Naruto menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku datar.

"Yah tentu saja membawa tunanganku jalan-jalan.." Naruto mengedipkan mata kearah Hinata, Hinata menggeleng cepat. Aku tak tahu apakah yang dikatakan bocah duren ini benar, ada rasa kecewa saat tak ada sanggahan dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, jam istirahatku habis." Aku meloyor pergi tanpa ada tangan yang menahanku seperti yang sering kubaca di icha-icha. Harusnya saat sang lelaki ingin beranjak, maka tangan wanita akan menahannya, dan menghambur ke pelukan, sekarang yang memelukku malas rasa dingin. Kudengar Naruto terkikik dibelakangku, menyebalkan. Hari-hari lajangku akan panjang, gadis yang kuimpikan ternyata tidak senggang, terlalu berlebihan jika aku meratapinya, jadian saja belum, bertegurpun baru sekali, mana mungkin dia tahu aku memperhatikannya.

.

.

Kupandangi kalung perak yang tadi siang kubeli, besok adalah hariku ke toko buku biasa, memandanginya, tapi setelah kutahu dia sudah punya Naruto, rasanya besok aku malas keluar, yah mereka memang cocok, Naruto ceria dan tidak terpaut jauh dengannya, cocok sekali. Jika Hinata itu lembut, dan Naruto hangat yang bisa kubayangkan adalah sensasi makan bubur.

Tiba-tiba deringan ponsel menyadarkanku, kulihat nama kembar sial Hinata menelepon, tumben sekali.

"Ada apa?" ujarku tak ingin basa-basi.

"Besok kau akan ke toko buku itu kan?" lugas, seperti biasa.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin ya, mungkin tidak." Neji tertawa, entah kenapa.

"Ada kabar bagus untukmu, aku tidak bisa mengantar hime, karena ada urusan yang butuh kuselesaikan, dan itu rutinitasnya yang tidak dapat diubah, jadi maukah kau.." Hatiku sudah melonjak-lonjak mendengarnya, namun tidak perlu kuperlihatkan di depan orang menyebalkan ini, tunggu kenapa bukan Naruto?

"Kenapa bukan tunangannya?" Aku bertanya seolah tidak mau tahu lebih lanjut.

"Oh, yang kau maksud Naruto? Dia ada kerjaan lain, dan dia tidak suka toko buku." Hm, jadi aku hanya ban serep? Kakashi, Kakashi. Tak apa selama bisa memandangnya aku tidak peduli dia akan menikah dengan siapa, lagipula ini permintaan resmi kembar sialnya, bukan salahku jika Naruto tahu.

.

.

**TBC.  
**  
**saya tidak pernah nulis Naruhina atau Sasusaku, karena saya tidak suka, kalau di animenya okelah, tapi author lain juga sudah banyak nulis naruhina, dan di fanfic itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi para naruhina lovers jauh2 dari fic saya jika tidak menghargai imajinasi lain.**

**Kritik dan saran are welcome.**


	2. strategy

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Tittle : Strategy**

**Pairing : KakaHina**

**Warning : typo berserakan, gaje, abal, ga menarik, OOC, kritik saran are welcome**

**Arigato reviewer, warning chap ini mungkin membosankan, so buru2 kabur deh.. ^_^  
.**

Happy reading

.

.

Pagi hari ini terasa berbeda, aku merasakan gairah muda. Aku merasa tidak pantas disebut anak muda yang kasmaran, karena usiaku, tapi gelora perasaan ini membuatku sedikit menyesal, kenapa tidak kudapatkan sejak dulu? Mungkin Karena Hinata belum lahir untuk mengisi hari-hari membosankanku, aku jadi teringat pada Rin, sahabatku. Yah walaupun dia sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaan padaku, namun perasaanku hanyalah sebatas teman padanya, dan akan lebih menyakitkan bila aku harus berpura-pura agar dia senang, aku bukan tipe baik hati seperti itu, aku adalah diriku.

Aku bangun lebih awal, bagaikan seorang anak di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku sudah bersiap menunggu Hinata di lobi toko buku termegah di Konoha, hari ini dia memakai kaus hitam dan celana selutut, ya ampun! Kenapa sih dia bisa terlihat sangat sexy begitu saja, mengalahkan cover girl majalah dewasa! Aku mengendalikan pandanganku, karena si Neji memelototiku.

"Hinata, aku janji tidak akan lama, jika orang ini macam-macam, kau harus segera menghubungiku."

Aku mencibir, macam-macam? Kenapa pula di toko buku? Tentu saja yang terlihat hanya alisku yang terangkat. Hinata berjalan dibelakangku, menunduk sedari tadi, aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, ketakutan di iris lavendernya tidak begitu kentara, namun rasa gugupnya timbul saat aku menggandeng tangan lembutnya sebentar untuk menyuruh berjalan di sampingku. Aku menunggu di bangku, memperhatikan jemari itu menjelajah novel, pilihannya jatuh pada buku berwarna cokelat tebal.

Dia kembali ke meja kami, untuk membaca, toko ini memang unik,satu-satunya di Konoha, mungkin juga di semua Negara besar. Berkonsep _feed your soul and body _ seperti restaurant untuk otak dan tubuh, tempat yang cocok bagi pecinta ketenangan. Musik klasik mengalun merdu, aku berpura-pura menikmati Icha-Icha vol 3, padahal aku melihatnya berkomat kamit, berusaha mencerna kata.

Tanpa sadar aku bergumam "Cantik.." Hinata gelisah di bangkunya atas ucapanku, namun matanya berpura-pura fokus, telinganya berpura-pura tuli, rona kemerahan tidak dapat menutupi rasa malunya, aku berjalan pergi mencari buku, sebenarnya membiarkan Hinata untuk bernapas, karena Hinata seperti mayat daritadi tidak bergerak, dia pasti terlalu gugup untuk bernapas lega.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatnya ketakutan terhadap orang baru, atau ketakutan sendiri, itu misteri luar biasa yang harus kutahu penyebabnya. Kubuka buku di bagian psikologi, aku pernah mendengar ada orang yang punya ketakutan berlebih atas sesuatu, mungkinkah Hinata salah satunya?

Hari ini berakhir begitu saja, Neji menjemput Hinata, Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa menatap mataku, aku meminta Neji menghubungiku begitu sampai. Aku benar-benar harus tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

Ponselku berdering, tanpa tunggu dua kali, aku mengangkat telepon yang kutahu dari siapa.

"Ada apa?" Hyuga bertanya, aku ragu, apakah dia akan mengatakan hal yang ingin kuketahui? Siapa aku? Aku bahkan bukan orang yang penting.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Hinata.." berharap tidak ada nada ucapanku yang membuat Hyuga overprotektif itu naik darah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" nadanya terkesan menutupi sesuatu, aku harus memancingnya dulu? Baiklah itu keahlianku.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura, dari gelagatnya aku tahu dia punya ketakutan yang berlebih terhadap sesuatu, dan aku yakin bisa membantu." Aku berkata seolah benar begitu, semoga dia memakan umpanku, ada keheningan beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, ini tidak akan singkat, tuan sok tahu!" aku terkekeh, bagus! Aku merebahkan tubuh di ranjang, bersiap mendengarkan dongeng dari pria bermata transparan itu.

"Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana, - Hinata, dia mengidap agoraphobia dan social phobia." Neji menunggu reaksiku, sudah kuduga, dia punya fobia, itu menjelaskan kenapa bisa sangat ketakutan.

"Kau tahu kan apa itu? Agoraphobia, ketakutan terhadap tempat terbuka yang ramai, sedangkan social phobia adalah ketakutan terhadap interaksi social,"  
cerita Neji mengalir begitu saja, tak kusangka, effek dari bullying sangat besar, dan tak kusangka nona besar dengan kekuasaan sekelas Hyuga yang harus menghadapinya, mulai dari penyiksaan dijauhi teman perempuan, karena Hinata terlalu menarik untuk laki-laki, lalu dikunci di kamar mandi, hingga setelah beberapa jam baru ditemukan penjaga sekolah, tasnya dipenuhi tulisan bernada ancaman, dan aku sulit percaya Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, memendamnya sendiri, berusaha dewasa menghadapi masalahnya, namun apa yang gadis muda itu lakukan tidak dapat menghapus rasa takut yang begitu besar atas dunia luar, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutan-ketakutan tentang pendapat orang padanya, sungguh tidak pantas Hinata menghadapi hal mengerikan seperti itu, karena demi apapaun! Dia adalah gadis lembut yang harus dilindungi! aku sedikit terpancing emosi mendengarkan Neji. Jadi hal semacam itukah yang membuatnya takut dan khawatir? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu rasanya, karena aku menghabiskan masa remajaku sebagai anak yang mendominasi, tidak ada yang mungkin membully anak dari pemegang saham di sekolah kan?

"Kakashi?" Hyuga itu menyadarkan lamunanku

"Ya?" hanya itu yang dapat terucap, pikiranku pecah ke banyak arah,

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menceritakannya padamu?" aku menggeleng, walaupun tahu Neji tidak dapat melihatku.

"Dia berkata sesuatu tentangmu," aku terduduk, mendengar ucapannya barusan, apa? Apa yang dia katakan?

"Apa? Apa katanya?" Hyuga ini tidak sopan sekali memanggilku seolah setara dengannya, lain halnya jika aku jadi adik iparnya, baru dia boleh begitu.

"Dia bilang, kau berbeda, kau memberikan ruang padanya saat dia cemas, kau seperti memahaminya hampir sepertiku, yah itu aneh, " Aku ternganga, benarkah?

"Dia bicara banyak hanya padamu?" aku mengabaikan jawaban Hyuga, mencari celah informasi lebih lanjut.

"Tentu saja, dari semua keluargaku, aku yang paling memahaminya, ayah terlalu kasar dan menekannya, sedangkan Hanabi tidak cukup peduli padanya, dia hanya mau bicara lepas saat denganku. Tentang apapun"

"Naruto?" sekarang gilirannya tertawa, mencemooh pertanyaan kekanak-kanakanku.

"Dia hanya bergurau, aku sedang ke toilet saat kau datang ke café itu, tapi kau juga perlu waspada jika menginginkan adikku, Naruto juga punya rasa padanya." Aku tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya, jadi dia mengijinkanku lebih jauh dengan Hinata? Apa sejelas itu wajahku mengatakannya? Padahal hanya mata yang dapat mereka terka.

"Apa sejelas itu wajahku?" aku menerka-nerka

"Tentu saja, tak kusangka jenius sepertimu bisa begitu bodoh menguntit orang!" sial! Ketahuan!

"Aku mau membantu, aku kira akan berhasil jika aku pergi dengannya," aku memotong perkataanku sengaja menunggu reaksi kembar sial gadis manisku.

"Jangan harap!" teriakan yang kudengar, sudah kuduga.

"Maksudku, sejauh aku belajar tentang psikologi, aku tertarik pada teori Skinner tentang classical conditioning."

"Jelaskan!" Perintahnya.

"With all my heart, kurasa kau sudah belajar bukan? Kita buat Hinata terbiasa berada bersamaku saat kau ada, lalu kau tinggalkan kami beberapa saat, begitu terus sampai dia tidak cemas untuk bercakap-cakap, setelah itu kau bisa mengajak Naruto, dan terus bertambah jumlah orangnya, ini mudah bila dilakukan teratur" Neji terdiam.

"Kurasa julukkan Shikamaru ahli strategi patut juga diberikan padamu." Aku mendapat persetujuan.

"Dan kurasa julukan sang jenius tidak salah untukmu" aku memuji, hal yang jarang kulakukan.

Telepon ditutup, jadi Hinata itu punya fobia ya? Berita yang tidak terlalu bagus, namun dia berbicara tentangku? Itu lumayan bagus, dan lagi Naruto no baka itu bukan tunangannya,, itu sangat melegakan, masih ada kesempatan untukku.

.

Hinata PoV

.

Setiap benda punya aroma tersendiri, yang kusuka dari toko buku ini adalah aroma buku baru, wanginya kertas, mengingatkanku akan kenangan di dongengkan ibu, aku sangat mencintai buku, aku selalu menantikan saat pergi bersama Neji Nii setiap sabtu, karena tidak ada yang mempedulikan keinginanku keluar, hanya Neji nii yang mengerti aku, yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku sekalipun jalanku lambat, yang tidak pernah mencibirku atas kekuranganku, aku merasa bersalah, karena aku Neji nii tidak punya teman spesial, karena aku selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya, namu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpanya? Dia penyelamatku dari kesendirian, aku tidak merasa aman bila tidak bersamanya.

Sekarang kami ada di toko buku, orang yang menguntitku itu beraroma maskulin, aku baru kali ini melihat orang yang selalu mengenakan masker diluar berkendara, sangat aneh, dan lagi rambutnya berwarna perak di bentuk meruncing ke atas, dia pasti musuh tukang balon, mata dengan iris yang sebelah merah, semua dari orang ini tampak tidak biasa.

"Hinata, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya orang bernama Kakashi itu padaku, kenapa bukan Neji nii? Aku malu harus menatap matanya, akhirnya aku harus menjawab, suaraku lebih terdengar seperti mencicit daripada menjawab.

"Orange float" ujarku ragu-ragu, namun mata lelaki itu menyiratkan tidak setuju, aku takut jawabanku tidak memuaskannya, sebenarnya apa yang kuharap? Jawabanku memang tidak pernah memuaskan siapapun, ayah selalu berkata aku terlalu lemah, Hanabi menyebutku lamban, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang ini, mungkin keduanya.

"A-a, orange float itu warna yang tidak bagus untukmu, bagaimana kalau kau coba…." Neji nii mengerut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi san, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak boleh memilih itu.

"Aku tidak suka warnanya…." Sahut Kakashi santai, Neji nii tertawa, kenapa mereka tertawa? Aku semakin bingung.

"Dia tidak suka warna itu karena mirip rambut Naruto, bodoh sekali…"

pundak Kakashi terkulai, seolah berkata 'terserah saja'. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi takut Kakashi san tersinggung, aku tak bisa menahan diiriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Hm, tak masalah kalau kau ingin tertawa Hinata, itu memang sedikit konyol,"

Kakashi san melanjutkan membaca, aku tidak suka melihat buku itu, buku yang punya cerita yang membuatku bergidig ketika aku pernah mencoba membacanya.

Neji nii, selalu meninggalkanku berdua dengan orang ini, ada saja alasannya untuk meninggalkanku, tentu aku tidak punya alasan seperti dulu untuk tetap menahannya, egois memang, tapi aku takut sendiri, dan Neji nii bilang sekarang aku tidak sendiri, tapi aku takut dengan orang ini, jika dia meninggalkanku juga bagaimana?

Aku berusaha menikmati alunan musik dan membaca novel yang kupilih, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang menyadarkanku dari ruang imajinasi, sesosok wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu menatap ke arahku, aku tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, aku mengalihkan mataku ke Kakashi san, matanya terlihat tersenyum menenangkanku seolah berkata 'ini akan baik-baik saja', semoga benar ekspektasiku atasnya.

"Hai, Rin." Ujarnya santai, wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengannya tersenyum, cantik sekali, andai aku bisa punya rasa percaya diri seperti wanita yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Kakashi kun, ckckck, tak kusangka, alasan menolakku karena daun muda ya?" wanita itu pura-pura kecewa, aku menggeleng cepat, menghindari tuduhan tak menyenangkan itu, Kakashi menghela napas seolah sudah biasa atas pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Kau mengganggu acara kami, lihat, dia sangat pemalu untuk mengakui bahwa dia juga menyukaiku.." sorot matanya menjahiliku, bukannya mengelak malah memperburuk keadaan, aku menggiggit bibirku gelisah melandaku, tekanan-tekanan itu datang, aku takut wanita itu tidak menyukaiku,

"Kakashi, lihat tuh kau membuatnya malu, dia jadi ketakutan begitu… " wanita itu duduk di sampingku, merangkulkan sebelah lengannya padaku yang menunduk memandangi ujung kaus yang kucubit-cubit.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Aku Rin" jantungku serasa ingin melompat, seharusnya wanita ini marah jika tahu Kakashi menolaknya, tetapi dia malah mendekatiku, aku bingung dengan dunia mereka, apa bisa mereka menjadi akrab setelah menerima perasaan masing-masing, ini terdengar lebih rumit dari yang terlihat.

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata," Rin mengangguk-angguk mendengar Kakashi menggantikan lidahku yang kelu, perutku bergelenyar, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menaiki tenggorokanku, mencegah aku bicara.

"Nah Hinata, aku punya nasihat untukmu, hati-hati dengannya, kau bisa tahu seseorang dari pilihan buku yang dibacanya kan? Tidak sulit menebak dia orang seperti apa kan?" itu terdengan seperti ejekan daripada nasihat, Kakashi san menaikkan alisnya

"Jadi maksudmu aku orang yang…" Kakashi san baru akan menyombongkan diri tetapi ucapannya dipotong Rin san

"Mesum!" Rin san tertawa lepas, aku terkikik geli mendengarnya apalagi ekspresi Kakashi san seperti ngambek pada Rin san.

"Tapi herannya kau menyukai orang yang mesum ini…" Kakashi san sukses membuat Rin san mencibir.

"Aku ada urusan lain, jaa Hinata, ingat yang tadi.." semuanya begitu mengalir aku mengangguk menatap Rin san melambaikan tangan, tak lupa tersenyum untuknya, sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar dimusuhi dan tidak diterima.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapannya, kau tahu kan buku ini punya alur yang indah dan cerdas, lalu pilihan kata yang tidak pasaran dan….." aku menahan mulutku untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa yang menyinggung Kakashi san yang coba membela diri atas tuduhan Rin san, itu sangat lucu.

"Wah, sepertinya bersamaku kau mudah tertawa ya? Daripada bersama kembaranmu yang menjengkelkan." Kakashi san menopang dagu menatapku, sepertinya aku bisa mempercayai sorot matanya yang selalu berusaha memberikan rasa aman untukku, kenapa dia begitu baik itu masih kupertanyakan.

Neji nii dan aku berkendara, keheningan yang selalu menyambangi kami, ini adalah keheningan yang menyenangkan, tidak perlu ada kata untuk merasakan aku senang dan nyaman bersamanya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari stir, tanpa sadar aku mengangguk

"Baik, tadi ada teman Kakashi san, namanya Rin san, dan dia lucu.." Neji nii menoleh ke arahku,

"Apa yang lucu?" Neji nii masih memandangiku..

"Nii chan, itu lihat lampunya sudah hijau.." dia mengangguk menjalankan mobil yang sudah diumpat karena mencegah laju kendaraan lain.

"Tadi Rin san bilang, bahwa dia pernah ditolak Kakashi san, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kakashi san dan Rin san tetap menjaga hubungan mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.. kenapa bisa begitu nii chan?" Neji nii terlihat berpikir, dia sangat berhati-hati dalam menjawab tiap pertanyaanku

"Mungkin mereka sudah melewati fase canggungnya dan menyadari bahwa menjadi teman tidak buruk juga" ya, mungkin begitu.

.

.

Kakashi PoV

.

.

"Neji, boleh kuajak Hinata ke Konoha mall?" Hinata menatapku, aku tersenyum, keadaannya sudah lebih baik, dia tidak takut padaku, terlihat dari tiap senyum atau tertawa yang dia berikan.

"Tergantung seberapa bagusnya alasanmu.." menyusahkan saja, dia tidak juga mau bekerja sama denganku untuk kesembuhan adiknya, tidakkah dia lihat Hinata sudah banyak berubah? Yah sebenarnya mengajaknya ke Konoha mall adalah keinginan pribadiku, tetapi kan tidak salah, itu juga bagian dari pengenalan akan sosial.

"Ada yang ingin kuhadiahkan pada Sakura, mungkin Hinata punya pendapat yang bagus tentang apa yang diinginkan wanita.." aku tidak bohong, Sakura memang ulang tahun, alasan yang tidak cukup kuat memang, namun cukup logis. Neji terlihat berpikir, jika berurusan dengannya aku jadi selalu meminjam kata-kata andalan Shikamaru, Mendokusei eh!…

"Tergantung Hinata mau atau tidak.." aku menatap gadis yang sedang membaca itu, meyakinkan lewat sorot mataku bahwa dia bisa mempercayaiku, dengan gaya memelas juga mungkin.

"Ba-baiklah, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan.." jawabnya pelan. Aku menyembunyikan hatiku yang berteriak 'Yes!' seperti anak kecil

Hinata dan aku pergi berdua saja karena Neji kupaksa tinggal, akhirnya dia mau juga. Hinata terlihat memegangi perutnya, aku jadi khawatir, keringat mengucur dari pelipis putih itu, padahal sekarang kami di ruang ber 'ac'

"Hinata chan, kau sakit?" aku khawatir, bisa dimakan Neji bila adiknya sakit.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja perutku sedang tidak enak…." Aku mengangguk

"Kau lapar? Kita bisa berhenti dulu untuk makan.." dia menggeleng cepat, pasti takut mengganggu acara pilih kado.

"Kakashi san, Sakura san itu siapa?" Hinata membulatkan matanya menghadapku, penuh rasa ingin tahu dengan pipi yang gembung, kalau melihatnya sekarang aku jadi tidak tahan ingin mencubitnya, imut sekali!

"Hm… seseorang yang baik…" kalau dia ingin tahu aku harus cari alasan kenapa dia ingin tahu, semoga dia cemburu mendengar aku begitu perhatian pada wanita lain, Hinata mengerutkan kening,

"Dia… apa pengganti Rin san?" tepat sasaran, sekarang kau cemburu?

"Tidak juga.. tapi dia gadis yang galak, dan tomboy dengan rambut pink, perpaduan yang aneh.."

"Kalau begitu, aku rasa tas kecil ini lumayan cocok untuknya.." Hinata menunjuk tas punggung yang tidak besar, dengan desain simple namun tetap elegan, warnanya hitam.

"Boleh juga," aku mengambil tas itu lalu membayarnya ke kasir, Hinata semakin gelisah, tangannya memegangi lengan yang lain.

"Kau kenapa Hinata chan?" Hinata terkejut, dia menatapku, ada sorot kesakitan di matanya, bibirnya terus digigit.

"Kakashi san, aku mau ke toilet.." dia berlari menghilang di kerumunan, tanpa sempat aku menahannya, mungkin dia benar-benar sedang sakit perut.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya gadis itu…" aku memelototi kasir wanita itu, bersiap akan mengomeli jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan.

"Apa?!" kasir itu gugup sekali antara ragu dan ingin menyampaikan, aku jadi kesal, aku berlalu ingin mengejar Hinata, tetapi perkataannya menahanku.

"Dia… sedang PMS ya?" aku berhenti untuk menoleh, apakah benar?

"Darimana kau tahu?" wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek itu malu mengatakannya.

"Ada percikan darah di gaunnya.." aku seperti kena serangan jantung, bagaimana ini? Kemana perginya Hinata? Dia pasti sudah sadar sekarang, dia pasti sangat malu jika orang lain menyadarinya, berpikir, berpikir Kakashi! Aku memaksa otakku berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Dimana toilet terdekat?" gadis itu menunjuk ke kanan, aku segera berlari.

.

.

Hinata PoV

Aku meringkuk di toilet, kudengar bisikan-bisikan tentang betapa lamanya aku, hiks, hiks…. Neji nii… dimana ? kuulangi mengirim pesan di ponselku, berharap Neji nii membacanya, aku tidak tahu kalu hari ini aku datang bulan, sekarang gaunku penuh dengan darah, aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan mengerikan ini, aku takut, aku malu, Kakashi san pasti menungguku, aku pasti mengecewakannya dengan langsung kabur, bagaimana mungkin dia yakin aku masih di toilet, aku juga terlalu malu mengatakan ini, oh tuhan.. kenapa hal-hal memalukan ini terjadi padaku, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis, aku membekap mulutku untuk diam agar tidak menimbulkan suara, kuangkat kakiku agar tidak terlihat dari bawah, beharap tidak ada gedoran pintu dari luar yang menakutkan..

"Aduuh… ini lama sekali ya? Hei… yang di dalam, cepat!" jantungku berdegup kencang, hiks, hiks, bagaimana ini? Neji nii.. cepatlah datang… hiks, Neji nii.. aku malu.. tolong, hiks,hiks. Sudah setengah jam aku di toilet entah sampai kapan aku akan berada disini, aku mulai takut jika tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku.

Gedoran itu berhenti, bisikan-bisikan itu juga, aku diam, berharap dewa kematian saja yang datang, bukan petugas toilet yang harus memaksaku keluar, bagaimana jika ada yang melaporkanku karena memakai kamar mandi ini terlalu lama? Aduh.. darah terus mengalir ke sela-sela kakiku, hiks, aku bodoh sekali, aku tidak yakin bisa pergi lagi sesudah ini, Neji ni, kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?

"Hinata?" ketukan halus terdengar, aku terperangah, itu suara Kakashi san. Apa aku harus menjawab? Aku malu.. bagaimana dia bisa masuk kesini? Apa di luar tidak ada orang? Apa yang akan dikatakannya melihatku berceceran darah begini.. hiks, jawab tidak? Jawab tidak?

"Hinata, jawab, aku tahu kau di dalam…"

"Ka..Kakashi san… hiks, hiks..aku.."

"Eh.. um.. hm.. apa kau.. PMS?" tanyanya ragu, wajahku panas, bagaimana dia tahu? Jika saja aku bisa pingsan sekarang, aku berharap terkena serangan jantung dan tidak harus melewati fase bodoh berdua di kamar mandi dengan orang yang baru kukenal, ini sangat memalukan, aku tidak tahu dapatkan aku tetap berjalan tegak menatap matanya yang hobi menjahiliku.

"I-iya.."

"Ini, aku belikan baju dan semua peralatan wanita, pakailah, aku akan berjaga disini.." Kakashi san menyodorkan tas lewat atas, aku menerimanya, air mataku tak henti berderai, terharu dan merasa malu, bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Ada underwear, aduh, bagaimana aku harus bertemu dengan laki-laki yang membelikanku underwear? Menyaksikan kebodohanku, dia membelikan gaun selutut berwarna cokelat, ukurannya pas, aku memasukkan semua barang-barang sisa ke tas yang di berikannya, tas punggung yang tadi kupilih.

"Hinata, sudah? Ayo, kita tidak boleh lama-lama."

"Ta-tapi aku malu.."

"Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu.. aku jamin." Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa berada di sini terus juga adalah hal bodoh, aku ragu-ragu membuka pintu, melihat Kakashi kun mengenakan seragam office boy mengejutkanku.

Dia menarikku ke pelukannya, aku meresapi wangi maskulin khasnya, aku tumpahkan rasa malu dengan air mata, dia mengusap-usap punggungku menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku.."

"Ma-af.." aku tidak ingin Kakashi san melihat wajahku, aku membenamkan wajahku di dada orang asing ini, entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman ditemani dia. Kakashi san melepaskan pelukannya, Kakashi keluar duluan setelah memastikan aman, dia menyuruhku keluar, ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan, ternyata sebab tak ada orang di toilet adalah tulisan 'sedang dalam perbaikan' aku was-was semoga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa akulah gadis yang berjam-jam di toilet dan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku berganti baju.

"Tenang, tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu, tentu saja kecuali aku…" aku merasakan panas di wajahku.

"Arigato Kakashi san, aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu,"

"Kau bisa kok," seringai jahil tertulis jelas dimatanya. Jantungku berdegup cepat menghasikan bunyi _badabum bum bum_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ah, gomen atas kearoganan saya menyuruh menyingkir bagi naruhina lovers, gomen #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

**Bagaimana? Adakah kesan? Bosan? Atau lainnya?**

**Trims to Kirei Neko (kucing cantik?) : **iya saya jarang memasangkan Hinata dengan orang normal? Trims ya reviewnya, saya jadi semangat deh. Hinata sudah lulus ko dia home schooling, kan umurnya 19

**Moofstar : **karena kamu aku jadi tahu deh ada pairing ga masuk akal.. heheh arigato ya, fav kmu ya? Bisa donk bikin juga..

**Trims to reviewer tanpa akun.**

**Echi richi : **iya saya setuju mereka memang manis, harta karun ya? Benarkah? trims ya.. Kakashi ga pernah terlihat tua ko dimataku juga.. ^_^

**Agustine : **Trims ya, scarecrow? Arti Kakashi gitu?

**Shinta : **hahaha, iya betul, ganbatte Kakashi

**Ecy : **wahahaha nguber jadi laki ya? Iya ko tng ajah Kakashi ga patah hati

**Yani: **hehe aku ajah yang nyomblangin, trims..


	3. serenity

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Tittle : Serenity**

**Pairing : KakaHina**

**Warning : typo berserakan, gaje, abal, ga menarik, OOC, kritik saran are welcome**

**Arigato reviewer, warning chap ini mungkin lebih membosankan dari kemarin , so buru2 klik back.. ^_^  
.**

Happy reading

.

.

**Ok, ok, saya ngaku, saya juga tau sih pms itu baru syndrome(ngeles#ditimpuk sandal) hehehe, tpi ****ngerti kan? mohon maaf, jadi takut aku liat reviewnya, soalnya aku bukan org yang pede sih heheh… arigato ya…**

**Owh iya, selamat ultah buat Itachi kun… otonjobi omedetto gozaimasu… sayang masih punya utang fic, jdi aku g smpt bikinin hadiah…(kaya dia ngarep ajah!)**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku menggandeng Hinata yang merelakan tangannya sebagai balasan kebaikanku? Tentu saja tanpa bermaksud mengurangi niat menolong, tetapi tak salah juga kan? Kakashi, Kakashi, seperti anak muda saja, masih bisa ya aku berdebar gara-gara gandengan tangan yang tidak mesra sama sekali, mungkin orang-orang di sekeliling kami menyangka kami kakak-adik, walaupun tidak mungkin juga sih, warna rambut kami saja beda.

Aku tidak mengatakan usaha untuk menyuruh tante-tante di kamar mandi pergi itu mudah, meyakinkan mereka yang ragu(?) Aku office boy, tentu saja mereka ragu, mana ada office boy sekeren dan setampan aku? Dan lagi office boy yang kupinjam bajunya itu menyebalkan sekali, bayangkan aku harus membayar untuk menggantikan tugas mengepelnya! Harusnya sih dia bersyukur orang setampan aku mau menggantikan pekerjaannya, zaman sekarang orang tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mungkin frase mencari kesempatan dalam kemepetan(?) Itulah yang dianut office boy berambut batok aneh.

"Kakashi san… Neji nii menjemputku kan?" tanyanya sambil menggigit bibir yang menggemaskan itu, Hinata? Boleh tidak aku yang menggantikan?

"Kakashi san… " aku terperangah memperhatikan bibirnya, aku menggeleng cepat menyadarkan diri, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Jangan sampai dia menganggapku mesum seperti doktrin Rin kemarin.

"Eh… tentu saja… dia sudah tiba di parkiran.." dia mengangguk kecil,

"Hinata chan, satu lagi ya bayaranmu?" dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seolah permintaanku menggandeng tangannya adalah pengorbanan besar, dan melupakan dia yang menangis mengotori kemejaku.

"A-apa itu?" matanya was-was, bahkan dengan sebelah tangan dia mampu mencubit-cubit bajunya.

"Panggil aku Kakashi kun…" Hiyaaaaaaaa, matanya melotot, lalu bibirnya membulat,Hinata kirei desu! Jika aku bukan berusia cukup matang (tua) aku pasti akan menjerit melihat ekspresinya dan berteriak seperti tadi, seperti anak remaja meneriaki boy band dengan baju terbuka, tapi aku berusaha tidak melihatnya dari ekor mataku.

"Eh- I-iya, itu tak apa.. arigato Ka-Kashi kun.."

Kembar sialnya sudah stand by di samping mobilku, kenapa sih dia selalu tepat waktu, jalan-jalanku jadi sangat sebentar.

"Hn, Hinata.. kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya lalu melirik tangan kami, aku melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan tidak rela, benar-benar tidak rela.

"Maaf, kami tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.." ujarku menelusupkan jari ke sela-sela rambutku.

"Tch, klasik." Hinata membungkuk padaku berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Arigato, sudah menjaga adikku," aku melambaikan tangan ke kaca yang Hinata ada di baliknya, dia membuka kaca setengah sebelum beranjak.

"Kakashi kun, gomen ne hadiahmu… jadi buatku, akan kuganti dengan yang lebih baik… besok?" ujarnya ragu, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Aku menyeringai dari balik maskerku, tak percaya apa yang kudengar, Neji? Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu, alias 'terserah'.

"Aku besok kerja…" ujarku kecewa, dia juga terlihat meminta maaf,

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, Sakura baru berusia enam tahun untuk mengerti pamannya lupa memberi hadiah.."

"?, dia keponakanmu?"

.

.

Kulihat iris mata lavender keperakannya ceria, misiku membuatnya membuka diri bisa dibilangg sukses, gadis itu sudah tidak ditemani Neji saat bersamaku, namun tetap saja harus ada salah seorang diantara kami yang menemani, itu lebih baik. Dia mau saja kusuruh membayar makanan, tentu saja maksudku adalah supaya dia menjalin interaksi sosial dengan orang-orang, dimulai dari hal-hal kecil.

Dia, walaupun masih gugup untuk bicara dengan orang dan menatap mata mereka, tetapi sudah mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan baik, atau sifat seperti itu memang bawaannya terlepas dia fobia atau tidak, itu bukan masalah besar, tiga bulan lalu Hinata masihlah memilih untuk menelusuri rak-rak buku yang panjang tanpa mau bertanya dimana buku favoritnya, sekarang dia jadi lebih berani bercakap-cakap dengan wanita yang bertugas menyusun buku, tak jarang Hinata menyunggingkan senyum dan tertawa kecil, entah apa yang dia tertawakan, melihatnya sekarang sungguh menyilaukan, adakah aku di hatimu Hinata?

"Kenapa melamun Kakashi kun?" bedebam buku berat terhempas di meja membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak, hanya menikmati sajian berbagai ekspresi nona Hyuga.." dia tersipu, tentang ini aku yakin itu tidak akan hilang, sekalipun fobianya sudah sembuh.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bekerja Hinata?" tiba-tiba saja terlontar kata-kata itu. Dia berguman, masih menelusuri tiap kata yang tercetak, dia bahkan sudah tidak terganggu melihatku bertopang dagu memandanginya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga ingin Kakashi san.. hanya saja, aku masih takut akan banyak hal, ada batas yang tak bisa kulalui, aku takut pada diriku… dan lagi ayah mungkin menentangku.." ragu kulihat dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tubuhku condong ke arahnya, menantikan jawaban. Kebiasaan memainkan jarinya juga tidak bisa hilang kurasa,

"Hm… aku takut tak ada yang mau menerimaku.." keheningan menyapa kami, aku berusaha mencari kata yang pas untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengar ya nona Hyuga, ketakutan tidaklah nyata, tetapi kehidupan itu nyata. Akan lebih baik jka kau menjalani hidup dengan bebas." Aku tidak percaya aku bisa sok bijak begini, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuyakini, karena akupun melakukannya pada diriku.

"Soal definisi kebebasan itu… itu masih absurd untukku, Kakashi kun.." matanya ragu-ragu memandangku, aku menghembuskan napas, memang kebebasan itu masih perlu dicerna dan diteliti tentang apa maksudnya.

"Ya, kau benar, kebebasan sendiri masih absurd, begitu pula untukku, namun yang kutahu, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bebas, orang yang berkoar-koar tentang kebebasan-pun tidak pernah berani melakukan hal dia ocehkan, jika dia mengaku orang bebas maka kenapa dia masih terikat pada hal-hal seperti orang lainnya, yang dia ejek terikat dan tidak bebas," matanya membulat, berusaha mencerna kata-kataku, yang akupun bingung mendeskripsikannya.

"Kakashi kun… itu terdengar rumit… sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud?" ujarnya pelan.

"Maksudku, orang yang mengaku bebas sekalipun masih terikat, lihat saja orang yang mengoceh tentang kebebasan, mereka masih memakai baju, kenapa?" wajahnya memerah, opps sepertinya berlebihan.

"Maksud Kakashi kun? Ya karena mereka punya malu…"

"Yap, tepat! Mereka terbatas oleh rasa malu, itu kan tidak bebas, harunya mereka tidak usah memakai baju donk kalau merasa tidak terikat aturan, tetapi nyatanya tidak begitu.." kulihat dari mimik wajahnya dia berusaha mencerna kata-kataku, sesekali dia mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi maksud Kakashi san kebebasan itu sendiri apa?"

"Menurutku, kebebasan adalah kau bisa menentukan pilihan diantara banyaknya pilihan yang ada, jika kau bisa jadi dokter, kenapa harus jadi karyawan, dan kenapa orang-orang yang menjadi karyawan tak bisa jadi dokter? Karena mereka tidak punya kebebasan memilih, karena kemampuan mereka memang hanya itu… jadi menurutku, kebebasan itu kau punya banyak pilihan karena kemampuanmu."

"Aku seperti habis belajar filsafat… kepalaku jadi pusing Kakashi san.." ujarnya berpura-pura memegangi kepala.

"Kenapa masih memanggilku begitu?"

"Eh.. iya gomen, Kakashi kun.."

Aku berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dia terlihat berpikir.

"Kau tertarik bekerja disini?" ada binar-binar bahagia di matanya

"Jika aku akan bekerja, maka ini tempat pertama yang akan kupilih, karena ini begitu nyaman…"

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat." Kedua alisnya bertaut tanda tak mengerti.

"Sai, pemilik toko buku ini kenalanku, dan sepertinya dia punya lowongan pekerjaan sambilan untukmu."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Hinata tidak mampu membantahku, ini akan semakin baik, memang enak sih jadi seorang hairess, tetapi aku ingin Hinata merasakan hidup, kesulitannya, dan terutama tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan, ketakutan adalah musuh terbesarnya, dan dia harus mampu menghadapi hal itu, karena rasa takut itu bukan sesuatu yang nyata, meskipun tak dipungkiri itu diperlukan, untuk kasus Hinata, ketakutannya berlebihan, maka aku akan menghapus dan membiarkan dalam batasan normal.

.

.

"Hanya beberapa bulan kau mampu mengubah adikku, entah itu kabar baik atau sebaliknya," Neji berucap antara senang dan khawatir aku merubah Hinata terlalu banyak.

"Kau cukup berucap terimakasih.." ujarku datar,

"Ayah mulai mengakuinya, dia jadi lebih periang.. pekerjaannya di toko buku, kau yang atur?" tidak juga sih, Sai memang sedang butuh pegawai, dan Hinata kusuruh melamar, tentunya dengan rekomendasiku Sai tak mampu menolak.

"Bisa ya, dan tidak."

"Arigato, senpai.. aku harus mengakui bahwa kau jenius, terlepas dari ada maksud lain dengan imouto-ku." Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, hm. Pepatah ada udang di balik bakwan enak itu ternyata benar. #ditimpukKakashi. Ralat, maksudnya ada udang dibalik batu!

.

.

Dia sedang menyusun tumpukan buku di deret sastra. Aku hanya mengawasi, dia terlihat cerah dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut, rambutnya di kuncir kuda. Matanya bersemangat sekali, dia seperti melupakan sekitar saat bergumul dengan lembaran kertas yang dia susun hati-hati, jika saja aku tak mengenalnya sebelum ini, aku pasti akan berpikir dia gadis yang percaya diri, cantik, sempurna, dan bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang, pasti tidak ada yang mengira dia punya ketakutan berlebih atas banyak hal saat melihatnya bersenandung kecil meletakkan buku ke rak tertinggi.

Kakinya berjinjit, berharap lengannya yang terjulur maksimal bisa menaruh buku dalam genggaman.

"Butuh bantuan?" dia menoleh tak percaya mendengar suaraku, matanya menatapku lama, menghadirkan senyuman yang kutunggu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang lebih awal Kakashi kun?" tentu saja aku akan kehilangan momen indah memperhatikan gadisku berkembang.

"Pemandangannya indah disini.." aku berpura-pura melihat sekeliling. Dia memerah

"Me-mesum!" tangannya memukuli lengan kiriku pelan.

"Auch! Jahatnya Hyuga yang ini… ckckck.." dia terlihat menyesal dengan cepat, matanya mendung.

"Bercanda… dipukuli seperti itu terus aku jadi tidak tahan ingin memakanmu lho!" aku menyeringai, dia memelintir pinggangku, gadisku ini mulai berani menunjukkan sifat aslinya, selain mencubit baju dia juga hobi mencubit yang ada di baliknya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" dia menatapku, tersenyum. Suara berdehem seseorang membuyarkan momen menyenangkan ini.

"Senpai, ini masih jam kerja, gaji pacarmu kupotong lho.." Sai menampilkan senyum sejuta artinya.

"Gomen Sai san.." Hinata membungkuk, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Senpai… Icha-Icha Dynamic sudah terbit tuh… tumben kau belum membacanya.." Hinata menoleh ke arahku, aku meringis menerima cubitan terakhirnya sebelum dia berlalu.

"Baka Sai! Diam-diam saja donk," dia tertawa sambil lalu, kerjaan sampingannya adalah menggoda pria berumur ini, aku dan Hinata yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

**Hinata PoV**

.

Hari ini aku pulang sendiri, sudah seminggu Neji nii berhenti mengantar dan menjemputku, dan hari ini aku menerima upah pertamaku, tidak banyak memang, bahkan kalah jauh dari upah pekerja di keluarga Hyuga, tetapi bukan itu yang kucari, kebahagiaan bisa memilih apa yang kuinginkan, juga menghabiskan waktu favoritku bersama buku dan suasana menyenangkan yang tenang merupakan pengalaman yang indah, apalagi kadang Kakashi kun suka datang di saat jam kerjaku, hubungan kami, tidak tahu harus kusebut apa, dia sangat baik padaku, aku menyukai saat bersamanya, semuanya begitu ringan, tanpa ada hal—hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku merasa tentram dalam perlindungan kokohnya, dia tidak pernah berkata sesuatu yang gombal seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, atau mungkin dia memang tidak?

Semua yang ada padanya adalah teka-teki, buku yang rumit kupahami, kenapa dia memakai masker? Kenapa matanya punya iris merah sebelah, kenapa dia begitu perhatian padaku, kalau dia menyukaiku, aku tidak keberatan, aku sudah cukup yakin dia adalah orang yang baik, atau jangan-jangan dia hanya menganggapku anak kecil? Adik? Karena sikap kekanak-kanakanku?

Aku ingat saat dia selalu mengacak rambutku, dia menjahiliku dengan kata-katanya, terkadang dia memberikan padangan lain tentang dunia padaku, dia selalu mendorongku hingga batas kemampuanku, kadang aku bingung kenapa aku menurutinya, tapi sejauh ini pilihan-pilihan yang disodorkan padaku tidak pernah sekalipun kusesali, banyak sekali yang berubah saat bersamanya, rasa percaya diriku tumbuh, aku jadi lebih berani menatap masa depanku yang tadinya hanya ranah abu-abu.

Dia mendorongku mengenali diriku, dia bahkan lebih mengenal aku dari diriku sendiri, apa yang kumau dan apa yang lebih kubutuh, awalnya semua yang dia sodorkan padaku terasa berat, seperti menyodorkan parika dan brokoli pada anak kecil, aku tak suka dipaksa berbicara dengan orang asing selain Neji nii, tapi dia membuatku tak punya pilihan, dia mempercayai bahwa aku mampu, dan sekarang aku terbawa dalam permainan yang dia ciptakan, mencari siapa diriku, melihat secara utuh bahwa aku sama seperti orang lain, bahwa tak ada orang yang begitu melihatmu langsung akan tidak menyukaimu, dan dia memang benar, selalu benar.

Ketakutanku memang berlebihan, dia selalu menenangkanku dengan matanya yang jenaka, yang lebih sering terlihat malas, sayu, tidak begitu berambisi namun pandai menilai dan sulit ditebak. Aku penasaran dengan wajah yang ada di balik masker itu, seperti apakah wajahnya? Dapatkah aku melihatnya? Tapi, aku punya intuisi, dan intuisiku terhadap sesuatu jarang meleset, meski tak pernah lantang kuucapkan agar orang mengakui, tanpa membuka masker-pun aku yakin rupanya jauh dari kata jelek, ah.. aku jadi malu sendiri, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Tadaima.." pintu dibukakan bibi yumi yang sudah membesarkanku sejak dulu, tentu saja dia juga menyadari perubahan terhadapku, seperti aku menyadari diriku, dia begitu bahagia, tersirat dari pandangan tulus saat menatapku, aku menyunggingkan senyum,

"Okaeri Hinata sama.. Hinata sama di cari Hiashi sama.." aku mengangguk, melangkah masuk mendekati ruang keluarga, kulihat ayah duduk bersama bebrapa orang yang tak ku kenal, tak biasanya ayah mengundang tamu, terakhir rumah kami didatangi orang lain adalah saat kematian ibu.

"Ayah, ada apa memanggilku?" aku membungkuk memberi hormat pada lelaki paruh baya seperti ayahku, juga pada wanita bersurai hitam di sampingnya, sepertinya mereka suami istri, dan pemuda yang terlihat tak terpaut jauh denganku, rambutnya jabrik, aneh, mungkin hanya dia yang cocok mengenakan model itu, jika saja tampangnya tidak sebagus sekarang pasti orang akan mengejeknya.

"Wah… ini Hinata ya? Kau mirip sekali ibumu nak," wanita itu memujiku, aku hanya tahu wajah ibuku dari foto yang sudah lawas, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi, ketika usiaku 4 tahun, aku bahkan hampir lupa wajahnya jika tak sering-sering memandangi foto yang dia tinggalkan.

"Ah, Hinata, ini keluarga Uchiha," aku mengangguk mendengar ayahku, aku mengambil posisi di samping ayah, mata pemuda itu tajam menatapku, aku jadi takut dibuatnya, apakah ada yang salah? Aku percaya pada Kakashi kun, bahwa tak mungkin ada orang yang begitu bisa membencimu hanya dalam sekali pandang, tapi sepertinya yang ini adalah pengecualian, bulu kudukku sampai berdiri.

"Hinata chan, kau belum punya kekasih kan?" DEG, jantungku mau copot, kenapa menanyakan hal aneh begitu? Wanita bernama Mikoto itu menuntut jawaban, ayahku-pun sepertinya tak sabar mendengar jawabanku, belum sih, tapi, orang yang kusuka sudah ada.

"Tentu saja belum, dia tak pernah membawa siapapun kesini," ayah menggantikanku bicara, aku memulai lagi kebiasaan mencubit-cubit ujung rokku. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku, aku gugup.

"Hinata chan kerja di toko buku ya? Kenapa tak bekerja di Hyuga corp?" aku tidak ingin ayah menggantikanku lagi, kupaksa mulutku bersuara, aku mencubit diriku sendiri.

"A-aku suka buku, disana nyaman. Aku punya hak memilih apa yang kusuka." Kalau tak salah dengar, pemuda itu berdecih mendengar jawabanku, entah apa kupingku yang salah, karena pelan sekali.

Ayah mengajak kedua orang itu meninggalkan kami, berdua berhadapan di sini, aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan darinya, memandangi ruangan besar dengan perapian, tempat aku selalu berselimut di sofa membaca buku favoriteku saat salju turun.

"Ma-af, saya ada urusan.." aku hendak kabur dari diam tidak menyenangkan ini, namun pemuda itu menajamkan suaranya.

"Kitaa akan di jodohkan, sebaiknya buatlah aku menyukaimu." Baru saja aku bangkit, mataku membelalak tak percaya, mulutku menganga, menanggapi perkataannya

"Be-benarkah? Ke-kenapa?" hanya cicitan yang keluar dari tenggorokanku yang tercekat.

"Tentu saja political marriage, Hyuga dan Uchiha, sempurna." Dia membeberkan hal seperti itu tanpa terganggu.

"Aku tidak mau!" aku berteriak, berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu menatap punggungku. Aku ingin segera sampai di kamar Neji nii, walaupun dia belum pulang, aku ingin meminta pembelaan atas apa yang tidak kuinginkan, aku tidak mau! Memangnya aku barang, jahat! Jahat! Ayah jahat!

Membenamkan wajah di kasur Neji nii yang menyisakan harum tubuhnya membuatku nyaman, kubiarkan kegelapan menemani kegelisahan hatiku, kenapa harus aku? Aku bahkan baru menata hidupku, ayah baru saja menerimaku, menerima anak yang dulu dia acuhkan karena terlalu lemah, apa hubunganku dengan ayah tidak akan pernah membaik jika aku menolak perjodohan ini? Dah lagi, aku sudah tertawan oleh seseorang dengan masker aneh, sekalipun dia tidak sekeren Uchiha tadi, tetap saja aku hanya dapat nyaman bersama orang yang memahamiku, apa Kakashi kun menganggapku wanita? Atau dia malu berjalan dengan gadis sepertiku? Takut tuduhan orang-orang? Seperti aku takut pada pandangan orang seperti dulu?

Kelelahan membawaku menjauhi kesadaran, nyamannya kamar Neji nii, tempat aku selalu menghabiskan waktu menungggunya, membuka album foto kami, mengejutkannya dengan kehadiranku saat dia menyalakan lampu.

.

.

Tangan besar yang kokoh menyibak rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahku, aku menahan tangan itu, Neji nii sudah pulang.

"Kukira kebiasaan membasahi bantalku sudah berakhir…" dia mengejekku, aku memukulnya dengan bantal, Neji nii menghindar, aku kesal.

"Ada apa Hinata?" dia was-was melihatku berantakan, sembap mataku.

"Apa nii san tau aku akan di jodohkan?" aku menyeka sisa air mata di sudut mata.

"Tidak, dengan siapa?"

"Uchiha san, dia bilang ini political marriage, aku tidak mau nii san" aku merajuk, seolah usiaku masih tujuh tahun.

"Lalu apa yang kau nii san lakukan?" dia menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Aku ingin nii san mengatakannya…. Pada ayah.." Neji nii berpikir sebentar

"Kau ingat reaksi ayah saat nii san bilang kau tidak ingin sekolah? Dia tidak akan percaya seandainya kau tidak bilang sendiri." Sudah kuduga, Neji nii tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau tolak? Bukankah Sasuke itu tampan? Banyak wanita mengharapkannya.." Neji nii menyeringai.

"Kau menyukai orang lain?" wajahku panas, rona merah menjalar ke bagian pipiku, dia pasti dapat menebak dengan jelas siapa yang kusuka,

"Kakashi?" tepat sasaran, hanya wajahku yang semakin seperti kepiting rebus yang mengatakannya.

"Telepon saja ya?" Neji nii menawarkan, aku menggeleng ragu, Neji nii mengacak kepalaku,

"Apa dia suka padaku?" aku malu sekali harus bercerita pada laki-laki, sekalipun Neji nii adalah kakakku,

"Cari tahu saja." Neji nii sudah menekan tuts-tuts ponselnya, menunggu sebentar, lalu terdengar jawaban,Neji nii menyuarakan ponselnya agar dapat kudengar, aku menutupi wajah dengan bantal, entah kenapa bukan telinga yang kututup.

"Yo, ada apa?" suaranya seperti bangun tidur.

Neji nii tanpa basa-basi mengatakan alasan "Hinata akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Ada jeda yang lama, jantungku bahkan berdebar menunggu jawaban, bagaimana kalau dia malah memberiku selamat? Kenapa lama sekali jawabnya?

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jika Hinata bahkan tak mau menolak, apa yang bisa kuperbuat?" rona menjalar di sekeliling pipiku, jawaban skeptisnya, aku simpulkan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku.

"Kenapa tak kau pertahankan?" Neji nii memancing, sebelah tangannya menarik bantal yang ku peluk, aku menariknya lagi dengan keras.

"Katakan pada Hinata, aku yakin dia mampu bicara sendiri dengan ayahnya, dia bukan orang yang dulu, dia punya kebebasan memilih, dia tak perlu bantuanku, jika dia memang menyukaiku, dia akan dengan mudah bicara, seberapapun takutnya dia, katakan padanya, ketakutannya tidaklah nyata,

yang nyata adalah kehidupan yang akan dia jalani, jika dia memilih takluk dengan ketakutannya, hidup dengan Uchiha akan dia jalani, dan tiap pilihan terdapat konsekuensi, maka pilih apa yang dia inginkan, dan jalani konsekuensinya,

takdir hanyalah pilihan Ya dan Tidak, jika Ya mungkin dia tidak bahagia, jika Tidak mungkin dia bisa mencari kebahagiaan, kecuali Uchiha mau berbaik budi padanya, mulai mencintainya, itu lain lagi, apapun jawaban Hinata, aku tetap menyayanginya." Telepon diputus secara sepihak, jawaban Kakashi kun mengerikan, bahkan dalam kata-katanya dia berusaha mendorongku pada batas-batasku, batas kemampuan bicara, percaya, pilihan…. tak ada nada sarat ambisi seperti lelaki biasa.

.

.

TBC….

Yosh! Maaf ttg PMS itu, yaudahlah udah pada tahu lagian kan? Trims ya reviewnya, semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan, bagaimana tanggapannya? Next chap adalah yang terakhir (ga janji), kenapa aku update secepat ini? Karena aku akan menghadapi Final Exam, doain ya minna. Arigato. Saya sangat jauh dari sempurna untuk di fav, ceritanya atau orangnya #plakpd! Saya merasa bersalah membuat ff yang jelek jika di fav. Gomen ya… owh ya, ada yang tahu gat uh kata2 saduran darimana ketakutan tidak nyata?

Trims to :

**Moofstar : **Doomo arigato, #bungkukbungkuk, benarkah? Lee min ho ya? Hehe mungkin idenya sama, tapi aku ga pernah nonton lee min ho lho… dari bbf dan yg lain, emng ada adegan gitu juga? Jadi penasaran.. bikin ya nanti aku rev

**Kirei-Neko : **owh ok, pengertian karena udah dewasa (baca: tua) xixixi, #diitimpuk sandal… arigato ya…

**Azaela ungu : **Arigato, salam kenal.

**Echi Richi : **wahhh wah stooopppp stoop mujinya jangan kebanyakan… ampunn deh, baik banget… sankyu.. aku baca rev mu jadi ketar-ketir jingkrak-jingkrak. Wah pernah di bully juga? Semoga ga ngebosenin ya ni chap.

**Agustine : **owh gitu, kalo hatake saya tahu artinya, ternyata arti kakashi itu unik juga, arigato infonya. gomen ya… Pm situ… #bungkuk-bungkuk…. Trims penjelasan dan rev nya…

**Yani: **hehehe gomen, tapi ngerti kan ya, ya gitu deh author eror #ngelesplak!


	4. decision

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Tittle : Desicion **

**Pairing : KakaHina**

**Warning :Typo, OOC (parah..), narasi diganggu author, amatir. kritik saran are welcome**

**Akhirnya setelah berjuang menyelesaikan ini, mencoba konsisten, seta minta maaf, ats tlt update, seta sudah selesai final exam yang bikin asli stress, but it's ok. Sbnrnya ragu mau nrbitin atau ga.. smga diterima..**

.

Happy reading

.

.

'Terimalah aku apa adanya' itu adalah prinsip sebagian orang dalam mencintai, tidak salah sih, tetapi itu tidak ada dalam kamus cintaku?, itu bukanlah prinsip yang akan kugunakan dalam mencintai orang seperti Hinata, tunggu, Cinta? Yah anggap saja aku memang sudah tertawan nona muda Hyuuga itu, aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, karena tentu sulit dideskripsikan oleh kataku yang terbatas, belum lagi implementasinya berbeda bagi tiap orang.

Jika aku memilih antara mencintai Hinata yang apa adanya, membiarkan dia tetap pada ketakutan itu, sama saja aku menguburnya sebelum kematian, aku menolak, aku bukanlah orang yang suka membiarkan orang yang kusuka hidup seperti itu, aku ingin Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya mampu untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, dia punya banyak bakat, bakat terbesarnya adalah menawan hatiku tentu saja.

Mencintai Hinata tentu penuh resiko, aku mengakuinya, lihat saja aku diolok-olok Rin, Sai, Naruto, dan Neji, penuh resiko kan? Belum lagi jika ayah tahu aku menyukai gadis itu, tak bisa kubayangkan matanya akan keluar saat anaknya membawa pulang gadis imut itu, dia masih muda, polos, unik, dan aku suka semua yang ada padanya, dia juga seksi, otak lelakiku-pun mengakui bahwa dia seksi sekali! Ya tuhan jahat sekali sih otakku!

Dan lagi aku jadi ingat saat dia _red day_ di mall itu, aku ingin tertawa tentu saja, bukannya aku jahat atau apa, tapi bayangkan saja jika aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi? Aduh Hinata, kau membuat dunia yang sewarna rambutku menjadi lebih berwarna,.

"Hey Kakashi! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Guy, orang yang menyebutku rival abadinya itu tengah menatapku tanpa kusadari, darimana dia tahu aku senyum-senyum?

"Lihat saja matamu hampir hilang begitu! Hey Kakashi, rival abadiku, kudengar kau jalan dengan Lolita ya?" jessssss jika saja aku penggorengan panas, maka tadi itu tetesan air yang dipercikkan, malu?

"Bukan urusanmu kurasa." Dia menyunggingkan senyum berkilaunya, andai saja Obito bisa meminjamkan kacamatanya!

Tawanya terdengar lebih menyebalkan dari biasa "Kakashi, Kakashi… benar tidak? Gadis itu berambut Kebiruan panjang? Kulitnya putih, tidak terlalu tinggi, manis dan.."

"Cukup! Berhenti mendeskripsikannya dengan otak mesummu!" sekarang siapa yang mesum dalam mendeskripsikan?

"Lho? Itu sih kau saja yang mesum Ka-ka-shi! Aku baru mau bilang.." Asuma memotong perkataan Guy

"Dia ada di luar" mengepulkan asap rokok ke wajahku "sebentar lagi wajahnya bisa menjadi tempat menggoreng telur karena digoda lelaki." Siapa? Hinata disini?

"Eh.. dia disini?" ujarku bodoh.

"Kakashii?" Rin mengerling padaku, aku bergidig "Kau melakukan apa padanya? Kok seperti ingin minta tanggung jawab ya?" Rin membuat gerakan memutari perutnya "Ka..Ka… Kakashi-kun… aku hamil…" semua tergelak melihat Rin.

"Iya dia disini baka! Cepat hampiri.." ujar Rin di depan meja menambah populasi makhluk yang merubungiku bagai lalat mengerubungi sesuatu..

"Kakashi… tak kusangka.. kau mendahuluiku dalam hal ini…. Huaaaaaa" Guy dengan tangisan dramatisnya, kutinggalkan meja sebelum dia membuatku meminjamkan sapukaki?(tangan woiii).

Gadis itu menungguku, di lorong yang dilewati banyak orang, semburat merah terpampang nyata di pipinya.(alaahhhh syahronoo #author ganggu narasi!) #okehlanjut

Dia menatapku, matanya membulat, pipinya menggembung, ish, lucu sekali ekspresinya, aku ingin mencubit-cubit pipi itu. Senangnya, ekspresi membutuhkan untuk Neji juga diberikannya padaku saat ini, aku berpura-pura biasa saja.

"Ada apa?" ujarku datar, sedatar dada Sakura. (Demi tuhaaaaan! Author error)

"A-ano Kakashi-kun.." dia menundukkan pandangan , menarik-narik pita ungu di sekitar pinggannya

"Apa? Bisa tidak kau berkata dengan cepat? Aku ada kerjaan lain.."

dia terhenyak mendengarku, bibirnya bergetar, matanya membesar, dia berbalik buru-buru meninggalkanku, dasar cengeng. Tapi anehnya aku menyukai gadis cengeng ini, aku hanya ingin mengerjainya kok, bukan benar-benar berkata begitu, dia berlari cepat sekali, aku harus mengejarnya. Dia sudah berjalan keluar kantorku, aku diam saja mengikutinya dari belakang, aku menyamai langkahnya, mengeluarkan tangan dari kantongku, lalu menggenggam tangannya, dia masih marah rupanya, dia mengacuhkanku.

"Hinata-chan…" dia melengos, menghindari wajahku.

"Hinata-chan.." membulatkan bibir ya? Jangan mengundangku begitu Hinata..

Aku membaliknya menghadapku, Iruka dan Ebisu yang kebetulan akan mengambil mobil melihat kami dan bersiul-siul.

"Urusai!" Hinata menatapku, matanya mendung, sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi.

"Kakashi-kun malu kan? Malu ada aku disini?" malu? Interpretasinya pasti merendahkan diri sendiri,

"Kenapa aku harus malu? (serasa lagu dangdut #minggirauthor!)" kutatap matanya dalam, dia mengalah menunduk melihat ujung kakinya mungkin.

"Karena aku …aku…." Hinata, yang seharusnya malu itu kau, kenapa bisa menyukai orang macam aku yang keren dan tampan ini, maksudku adalah.. yah seandainya usiaku masih dua puluh. Tapi siapa yang membuat _stereotype_ seperti itu? Bahwa usia membatasi rasa?

"Karena aku sangat kekanakan.." dia memalingkah wajahnya yang cantik itu, apa sih lebihnya tanah itu sehingga dia hobi sekali memandanginya daripada memandangku?

"Kau kira begitu?" aku berpura-pura memikirkan kata-katanya, dia memandangku, menunggu jawaban.

"Kakashi-kun…" aku menggenggam tangannya, dia memerah.

"Kau cantik sekali sih.. aku jadi tidak rela kau dipajang di depan teman kantorku…" senyumnya mengembang malu-malu.

"Aku tidak suka Kakashi-kun berkata kasar seperti itu.. aku sedih.." sejak dulu wanita dijajah pria, itu salah besar! Karena setelah menyatakan suka, maka pria akan dikomentari tentang apa yang disukai wanitanya dan apa yang tidak. Aduh Hinata, kuharap kau tidak sebawel Rin atau Ino, saudara Naruto ya?

"Maaf, walaupun aku tidak menyesal." Dia menautkan alis menatap heran. "karena aku selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ekspresimu saat kau marah." Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya merona.

Hinata gelisah, dia masih tidak terbiasa ditatap oleh banyak yang lalu lalang, dan akupun tak terbiasa melihatnya jadi bahan tontonan, dia bagaikan manekin yang biasa dipajang di butik mahal dengan gaun indah, tentu saja siapapun akan menatapnya seperti itu, mungkin Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dia sangat sangat menarik, ada baiknya dia tetap tidak sadar sehingga aku bisa memanfaatkannya dengan cara..

"Kau gelisah sekali, kita pindah saja?" dia mengangguk.

.

.

Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah coffee shop, bernama Kopi Bin. Memesankan Machiato untukku dan ice blended vanilla untuk Hinata, orang semanis dia pasti lebih suka rasa manis.

"Ada apa kau datang mencariku Hinata-chan?" dia menggigit muffin-nya, aku menyesap kopi yang kubiarkan tanpa gula.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja…" dia terlihat malu-malu mengakui bahwa dia kangen sekali padaku? Apa kau juga berpendapat begitu?

"Kau datang sendiri?" tak kulanjutkan pertanyaanku, biarkan saja Hinata menebak-nebak yang kupikirkan, tak perlu alasan yang kuat untuk menemuiku, dan aku cukup puas bisa melihatnya sekarang, hidup itu tak perlu dipaksakan, cukup nikmati saja, aku sudah bekerja keras selama ini, hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya, dan aku yakin tentang _law of attraction_, jika kita memikirkan sesuatu, maka akan menarik hal-hal yang sifatnya sejenis, sekarang aku tidak akan berprasangka banyak, hanya akan mencintainya secara sederhana, tidak perlu memaksanya, tapi aku yakin kita setuju bahwa dia sudah mulai menyukaiku kan?

Uchiha Sasuke? Walaupun dia tampan dan sebagainya, aku rasa tidak ada bagian dari diriku yang cukup buruk bila disandingkan dengan dia, artinya, aku tidak jelek juga, dan kuakui bahwa aku sedikit angkuh mengenai ini.

"Karena nona Hyuuga tidak juga bersuara, dan aku sangat rindu suara sedikit-sedikitmu itu, maka aku mau bertanya.." dia tersenyum "Kau merindukanku kan?"

"E-eh… tidak juga Kakashi-kun.." benarkah? Tebakanku biasanya selalu benar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menemuiku di kantor?" aku menyandarkan tubuh kesofa, tidak terlalu serius berbicara, hanya senang melihat wajahnya masih merona.

"A-aku dijodohkan…" dia buka suara, takut-takut jika boleh kutambahan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengetahuinya, lalu kenapa kita masih membahasnya?" nah, sudah kukatakan bahwa tebakanku benar, "kau tidak sedang mengandung anakku kan Hinata-chan?" aku bergurau, lucu sekali melihatnya salah tingkah begitu, tentu saja dia menggeleng cepat.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya muram, matanya terbelalak, jika di film-film yang kutonton, di belakangku pasti ada sesuatu, entah itu penampakan atau yang lainnya, aku menelengkan kepala, dan kulihat apa yang jadi pusat perhatian pandangannya, dia, lelaki yang dapat kuterka siapa, sedang memandangi Hinata tepat di belakang kursi kami, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri kami, Hinata seperti terkena serangan epilepsi, dia mulai berkeringat dan bisa kulihat tubuhnya mengejang, wajahnya pias, segera kutarik tangannya yang terasa dingin, ketakutan akan orang baru mungkin sudah hilang, namun jika orang macam ini yang datang tak mungkin Hinata bisa tenang.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, dia terlihat sakit, aku segera pindah ke sisinya "Daijobuka Hinata-chan?"

Dia mengangguk, sedikit nyaman berada di antara dinding dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapan kami, lagaknya sangat menyebalkan.

"Hinata Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini bersama laki-laki aneh ini?" pandangannya sengit menatapku, aku? Jika kau bisa lihat, aku tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun yang diinginkan Uchiha ini.

"Aku rasa, dia masih belum jadi milik siapapun sehingga berhak diintrogasi" Uchiha mengernyit, dia menduduki kursi di depan kami, Hinata menunduk tangannya mencari kehangatan dari sebelah tanganku.

"Dan aku rasa siapapun yang cukup penting, tahu bahwa Hyuuga akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha." Cukup penting katanya? Uchiha memang boleh berbangga hati jika soal keangkuhan dan kesombongan.

"Tapi sayangnya, nona Hyuuga ini tidak mau dinikahi lelaki sepertimu.." sikap datarku membuatnya kesal, apakah hanya Uchiha yang boleh bertindak sok keren semaunya?

"Hey, Hinata! Kau ingin mengecewakan ayahmu ya?." Dia menyeringai, tentu saja hal ini sangat sensitif untuk Hinata, matanya mulai tergenang sesuatu. Aku merangkulnya, menguatkan pendiriannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau banggakan selain derajat bawaanmu Uchiha?" Uchiha mendelik mendengar kata-kataku, sudah pasti dia sangat benci diremehkan oleh hal-hal keturunan, seberapapun tinggi dia punya intelegensi tapi orang akan menganggapnya hal yang wajar, Karena dia Uchiha, dan aku yakin dia akan kesal dengan hal macam itu. Dan..

"Kusoo! Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin kau lebih hebat dariku pak tua?" sungguh, aku tak kalah kesal mendengarnya, dia menyeringai merasa menang, untungnya tidak ada ekspresi yang dapat dilihatnya.

"Aku cukup yakin soal tentang tidak mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua dan hidup foya-foya." Dia tertawa sinis

"Bukan kemauanku lahir sebagai Uchiha," Hinata diam saja, terlalu serius mendengarkan kami.

"Katakan Uchiha, kenapa kau tidak mencegah perjodohan bodoh ini? Bukankah kau tidak mengenal Hinata?"

Dia menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin, Hinata menatap hati-hati dari balik bulu matanya yang indah.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menolak, keuntungan untuk Uchiha, aku memang tidak begitu menginginkan ini, tapi…. Melihat ada yang mau merebut apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku, seberapapun tidak pentingnya…" dia menunjukkan seringai menyebalkan "Kurasa.. aku jadi merasa tertantang untuk menunjukkan siapa yang punya kuasa."

Apapun yang kulakukan, terasa akan tetap salah, untuk seorang Uchiha, karakternya mudah ditebak, namun jika aku tidak mempertahankan Hinata, yang kudapat tetap sama, ini jadi seperti pribahasa _menang jadi abu kalah jadi arang_(bener gak sih?).

Dia meninggalkan kami, Hinata masih mengkerut di pojok, surai indigonya menutupi hampir setengah wajah pucat bulan itu.

"Yo…. Daijobuka Hinata-chan?" kusibak surai itu hingga memperlihatkan airmatanya yang meleleh.

"Ne? kenapa kau menangis?" dia menggeleng, pundak kecilnya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Sudah… tidak seburuk itu…." Aku menenangkannya,

"Hinata-chan… jika kau menangis begitu, orang-orang akan menuduhku melakukan hal jahat padamu, kau tega ya membiarkan mereka menusukku dengan kunai di mata mereka?" dia menyunggingkan senyum dan menghapus airmatanya.

"A-aku tidak mau menikah..dengannya.." dia menggigit bibir "aku takut Kakashi-kun, bagaimana harus menghadapinya?"

Yah, bagaimana lagi? "Kau harus bicara pada ayahmu" dia terlihat tidak terkejut dengan gagasan yang tidak baru itu, dia hanya terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

"Temani aku?" matanya berbinar, namun sepertinya "Tidak, kau harus melakukannya, sendiri.." meleleh lagi, dia memukul-mukulku.

"Jahat..jahat.." aku menahan tangannya, menariknya ke dalam dekapan, "Kita sudah melewati banyak hal, Hinata, kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu… jawabannya semudah yang kau pikirkan." Dia mengangguk.

"Arigato, Arigato, Kakashi-kun…aishiteru.." kalau saja aku dapat melihat wajahnya, yang dia benamkan ke dadaku. Aku terkekeh "Aishiteru mo Hinata-chan."

Cinta, sesederhana itu? Debaran jantungku tak karuan, mencintai Hinata dengan sederhana, memangnya apa yang dapat kuberikan selain kata 'aku siap menemani hidupmu' aku tidak punya cukup kuasa seperti Uchiha, aku juga bukan orang seceria Naruto, atau seeksentrik Guy, namaku yang berarti Scarecrow in the field, dan dia yang berarti Sunny place, yang dapat kubayangkan hanyalah meminjam impian Shikamaru, hidup bersama wanita yang lembut, tidak cerewet, dan semuanya berjalan semestinya, bedanya, jika Shikamaru tidak menginginkan wanita yang terlalu cantik atau jelek, maka Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat cantik.

Kehidupanku yang berjalan lambat, seorang pria yang menghabiskan bukunya dengan membaca Icha-icha, yang hidupnya selalu datar dan membosankan, aku bersyukur menemukan tempat cerah, yang dapat mengubah beberapa bagian hidupku jadi lebih menarik dengan gelora baru yang terlambat kurasakan,. ada untungnya juga, sebab aku mencintai orang yang unik, yah kadang kita bertanya saat ini mengapa, namun waktu yang mampu menjawab kenapa di masa datang, dan kutahu alasan aku menunda merasakan hal unik seperti ini. ah, kadang seperti bukan aku saja.

.

.

**Someone PoV**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, aku ingin bicara.." ujar gadis itu. Sang ayah mengalihkan pandangan dari Koran yang sedang dibacanya, menatap anak keduanya, gadis itu menumpukan berat badannya dari satu kaki ke kaki lain, salah tingkah dipandangi ayahnya.

Perapian menyebarkan kehangatan ke seluruh ruangan, namun hati ayah gadis itu tak pernah cukup hangat dalam bersikap pada sulung yang dianggap gagal menjadi penerusnya, menyesali mengapa dia jauh sekali dari yang diharapkan, tidak kuat seperti saat dia muda dulu, seharusnya wanita bukanlah penghalang jati dirinya yang mengalir darah Hyuuga.

"Ayah… mengenai perjodohan itu…" gadis itu menunduk di dekat kaki ayahnya, berusaha merendahkan diri yang emang menjadi tuntutan.

"Pertunanganmu akan diadakan tiga hari lagi," mata gadis itu melebar, dipercepat?, merasakan sulitnya mengelak dari situasi seperti ini, sejujurnya lidahnya kelu, sengatan di tenggorokannya membuat dia sulit bicara, bernapas dengan benar-pun tidak, hanya karena seorang ayah yang seharunya memberi ketenangan, namun hanya aura kuasa yang dia rasa.

"Ta-tapi ayah.." _tarik napas, tarik napas, santai, percaya pada dirimu. "_Tapi ayah tidak menanyakan pendapatku.. " _kau bisa Hinata, dia ayahmu, tarik napas, tarik napas dalam-dalam_ "sejujurnya aku.. aku tidak menyetujuinya ayah.." lirih gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lega, namun tidak berlangsung lama

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, betapa kau bisa sedikit berguna bagi keluarga ini, menjadi pasangan Uchiha bukanlah hal yang akan membunuhmu,"

Perasaan Hinata porak-poranda dalam sekali hantam, tapi dia belum boleh menyerah

"Ayah… selama bertahun-tahun.. aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu, permintaanku, sama seperti Hanabi.." dia menghela dan menarik napas perlahan, menghilangkan sakit di dadanya "permintaanku, adalah untuk kebahagiaanku, permintaanku sama seperti Neji-Nii yang memutuskan tentang hidupnya sendiri..dan aku rasa, aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang membuat ayah sulit untuk mengabulkannya…"

Kecanggungan yang tak terhindarkan, keduanya terdiam cukup lama, air bening mengalir dari kedua matanya yang pucat, dia menangis dalam diam. Orang yang dipanggilnya ayah menepuk kepalanya.

"Lakukanlah ini, demi Hyuuga. Aku berharap banyak padamu.. aku tidak mungkin menarik janjiku pada mereka," dia menambahkan "pagi ini mereka mengabari, bahwa mereka akan menggabungkan perusahaan, yang artinya itu jaminan perdjodohanmu."

Gagal, gagal upayanya, dia menangis dalam diam, sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan nona Hyuuga?

.

.

"Ka-Ka-Shi-Kun…" dia tersendat, aku yakin bukan berita bagus. "A-aku.. sudah bicara pada ayah…" aku menanti dengan sabar, yang walaupun sudah dapat kuterka dari nada bicaramu, bahwa Hiashi Hyuuga itu, tidak berubah pendirian, "dan dia, tetap akan melaksanakan pertunangan tiga hari lagi.."

kurasa dia meredam tangisnya dengan bantal atau apa, aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini, tiga hari? Kurasa bocah uchiha itu sengaja mengacau untuk menarikku dalam permainannya, tak bisa kupercaya, dia melakukan ini hanya karena merasa tertantang, apa jadinya Hinata jika bersamanya, dia mungkin menganggap Hinata seperti yang lainnya yang selalu mengerubungi hidup bocah itu karena jabatan, dan kuasa, yah, memang Hyuuga menjodohkan anak mereka untuk Hal itu juga, jadi apa bedanya bagi Uchiha itu, Hinata baik atau tidak, dia akan tetap menganggapnya wanita seperti itu.

"Temui aku besok, pagi-pagi sekali, di taman dekat rumahmu," hanya upaya putus asa yang mungkin mendorongku saat ini

"Hinata-Chan?" dia menjawab "Bawalah beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan, sepertinya akan lama" apa yang kulakukan? Menculik anak gadis? Sepertinya aku memang sudah kehilangan setengah kewarasan.

.

.

"Kakashi? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya, wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun, dia berkacak pinggang di depan kami, menghakimi seperti orangtua.

"Aku tahu, kurasa memang aku sedikit gusar, dan berlebihan" wajahku mungkin tampak sangat buruk saat ini.

"Seandainya kau membuka topengmu, aku yakin akan melihat wajah frustasi yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan, sepertinya Hinata merubah dirimu" Hinata dipersilahkan istirahat di kamar Rin, hanya ini tempat yang dapat kupikirkan, agar dia merasa aman, tidak mungkin dia kubawa ke apartemenku, yah, kau tahulah.

"Kakashi, dia Hyuuga? – seseorang pasti akan mengetahui kau menculiknya dengan cepat.." memang itu yang kukhawatirkan saat ini, sebenarnya semua serba salah, dan aku heran kemana sikap cool-ku dalam menghadapi semuanya, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, Neji. "Kau bersama Hinata?" aku mengiyakan.

"aku baru pulang dari luar kota, dan baru mendengar masalahnya sejauh ini, Uchiha sudah melaporkan hal ini ke polisi tanpa bisa kucegah." Suara itu sarat kekisruhan, sama sepertiku.

"Bersembunyilah tiga hari ke depan, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun, dan akan kuminta ayah membatalkan rencana." Telepon diputus.

"Itu kakaknya?" aku mengangguk, "Istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkan kalian makanan."

Otakku, tak cukup mau kuajak istirahat, aku memikirkan seribu kemungkinan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi, siapa aku hingga berani sekali mengambil keputusan seperti ini, apa memang hal ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata? Mungkin saja dia bisa lebih bahagia bersama Uchiha, Hinata adalah gadis yang menyenangkan, dan lagi fobianya sudah sembuh, kurasa Uchiha bisa membahagiakannya, sepertinya kebersamaan kami telah mampu membuatnya membaca pikiranku, dia keluar dari kamar Rin dengan malu-malu mendekatiku yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Ka-Kashi-Kun,.." aku mengadah, merubah posisiku terduduk, mempersilahkannya menempati sampingku.

"Kakashi-Kun… kau tidak berniat melepaskan aku untuk Uchiha kan?"

"?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**maaf harus berlanjut**

saya masih belajar menulis dg baik, aduuh saya suka bgt **Emarbi**! , kalo baca tulisan sndiri berasa aneh, begitu ga sih minna? Tapi trims buat Agustine senpai, saya akan lebih pd…! Sprtinya masuh berlanjut… trnyata menghargai diri sndiri itu pnting… ah.. diriku maafkan aku.. ok.. maafkan ngabisin space ini.. tp perluu..

Dari urutan rev dl ya thanks a lot for : **Moofstar: **arigato gozaimasu, hehe ga ahli bkn sasuhina, yang ahli tuh senpai Ane Garbo dan Cecil Hime. **Kirei-Neko **aka kucing cantik #nyehehehe… bikin deg-degan? Ahh yg bner.. arigato revnya ya.. sy trsandjung? Trims sudah RnR fic sy yg lain.. **Senpai-Agustine** : yang penilaiannya selalu objektif, arigato sebanyak2nya, nyehehe iya2 sy ga mau dibandingin sama pnulis berat itu, sama Stephanie meyer atau jane austen ajah #nyeheheheDuaghplak,#ditimpukkulkas. Wahahaa saya jg jarang blajar.. smga hasilnya bgus.. ah akhir kata saya ska skali rev senpai..**Shinta: **nyehehe kalau sama Rpatzz author jg mau.. arigato ya… ada ujian buka buku, tapi isinya gada di buku.. walahh itu yg brat..**Hinata-Hime:** arigato… arigato.. yang lucu yang dibikin senpai Aquair, liat deh.. **Echi Richi: **nyehehehe #tawanista tebakanmu benar! jgn d panggil senpai, malu sy.. panggil seta without n ya..owhh so sweet bgt.. lucu, gmn rasanyya tuh red day? **Ecy: ** nyehehe iya saya akan buat dikala ada ide #plak! Bisa phobia begitu? Itu lebay kali #bughdilemparmobil Wahaha untung dia ga phobia sama napas yak…**Numpanglewat: **arigato.. doomo arigato.**Kanryu chan: **nyehehe, gomen. **Pipipiaaaa**: wahaha digetok makis nih kita… arigato yah..**Sabaku Yuuhi: **salam kenal juga, arigato ya koreksinya, saya akan lebih baik.. Sabaku-yuuhi-san Malaysian ya? Iya hinata mmg fav saya juga, Hidup Hinata! #hyehehe gajelas owh ya, yg lumayan banyak bkn kakahina Aquair senpai, sila ditengok..


End file.
